This invention relates generally to fishing boat equipment and more particularly to a valve which controls the flow of water to and from a livewell in a fishing boat.
It has become common in recent years for fishing boats to be equipped with livewells which are essentially water tanks for keeping fish that are caught. The livewell is usually supplied with fresh water and is aerated in order to assure that oxygen is made available to the fish that it holds. Circulation of the water in the livewell is another common feature that helps to maintain the fish in good condition. Pumps are used both to pump fresh water into the livewell from the lake or other body of water and to recirculate the water in the livewell. The livewell is typically drained when the boat is stored for any extended time period. The piping system for the livewell is usually equipped with one or more valves that control the flow of fresh water to the livewell, the drainage therefrom and the recirculation of water.
In the past, the valves that have been used for these purposes have been flapper valves that are subject to a variety of problems. Perhaps most notably, the valves are plagued by leakage that can result in significant depletion of the water in the livewell, and this in turn can kill or otherwise severely damage the fish in the livewell. Achieving a positive closure of the valve has been a significant problem that has plagued flapper type valves.
The present invention is directed to an improved valve that is constructed in a manner to control the flow of water to and from a livewell and to prevent leakage of water from the livewell or other parts of the plumbing system. It is an important feature of the invention that the valve includes a rotary valve element that is effectively sealed to the valve body in which it operates so that leakage is prevented and the livewell is not inadvertently drained to endanger the fish therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve which is constructed and strategically situated in the plumbing system of the livewell such that it can control the flow of fresh incoming water to the livewell, the drainage of water therefrom, and recirculation of water in the livewell, all by selectively manipulating the valve between its open position and its closed position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a livewell valve of the character described which can be conveniently manipulated between its open and closed positions from the operator's station in the boat.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a livewell valve of the character described in which the rotation of the valve element is limited to 90.degree. and which includes positive stops for the valve element at both its fully open and fully closed positions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a livewell valve of the character described which is constructed in a manner permitting the pump to be mounted directly on the valve body with the suction side of the pump communicating with the flow passage of the valve.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a livewell valve of the character described which is constructed simply and economically and yet function effectively in a substantially maintenance free manner over an extended operating life.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.